JunjouSekai: The Cross-over
by thekawaiinislands
Summary: Watch the 6 couples from the manga/anime undergo a (hilarious) adventure with one another. May include plenty of lemon scenes for each couple.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Kamijou Hiroki was lightly tapping onto his pencil, eyes scanning his computer as he continued to ponder as to how he will set forth the next curriculum for his future students. It was almost the end of the final semester and he couldn't help but feel slightly upset over this.

He's really going to miss throwing anything and everything at his current students.

 _'Ah well, there's always room for fresh blood...'_ Hiroki thought, sadistically.

The man was pushed out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps approaching him, his first instinct was to rush to the door and press against it.

"Kamijou~" A very… _very_ annoying voice (according to Hiroki, that is) was heard from the other side of the door. Hiroki hears rattling from the doorknob. "Huh? It won't budge."

"Kamijou, you in there?" The voice asked, dumbfounded. Hiroki tried his very best to keep the door inaccessible; he didn't want to deal with the (again, according to him) immature, selfish, annoying, totally lazy head professor, Miyagi You.

A few more knocks and then a slight push left You to give up. Hiroki stood there, hoping he'd get lost and leave him to do something that You could never...

Work.

"Hmmmm~" You's humming brought Hiroki out of his thoughts, "I guess I'll head to the library; it's funny how I still go after cleaning the place _because of what Kamijou-sensei did~_ " You had spoken the last words slightly loud, attracting the attention of speculators.

In a swift moment, the door swung open and Hiroki grabbed You aggressively, slamming him against the door, preparing his fist for a sucker punch.

"Good afternoon to you too, sensei." You smirked playfully, not affected by the threatening fist hungry for his face.

Hiroki huffed and let go of the man, "Professor, you said you wouldn't tell anyone about that."

"I am a man of my word, Kamijou, I haven't told a soul."

"Not even that mid-life crisis of yours?"

"Mid-life…?" You pondered for a moment before glowering at Hiroki, "Oh ha ha, Shinobu-chin is my lover, for your information."

"Riiiiight." Hiroki says, plopping down in his chair as he began to type on his computer, "Anyways, you still haven't answered my question."

"…Maybe." SPLAT. A book thrown by Hiroki landed right on You's face. "Geh! What the hell?!"

"I should be saying that! That child has no right to know about… my… sexual endeavors." Hiroki spoke the last party lowly, flushing slightly.

"Just like you had the right to have sex in the library?" Yoh mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyways, he wouldn't tell a soul, he's not the type of person." Yoh rolls his eyes, touching his nose as he felt liquid touch his finger. "GAH, my nose is bleeding! Hand me that tissue box." You demanded and Hiroki tossed the box. He takes two tissues out, plugging up each nostrils. "Muuuuch better."

"Are you seriously supposed to be older than me?" Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'm sure you haven't even started your work yet, so Professor please-" Hiroki jumped as papers thrown on top of his desk.

"…What is this?" He questioned in awe.

"Finished and proofed by yours truly." You smugly smiles.

You patiently waited for Hiroki to praise him for deciding to prove him wrong and show that he didn't get this position by sleeping with the dean's daughter.

However was caught by surprised when he felt a ping in the cheek in which Hiroki had slapped.

"Professor quick, what's today's date?"

"Huh?" You stood there for a moment before answering, "May 6th, 20XX?"

"And where are we?"

"Japan…?" You didn't know where Hiroki was going with this.

"And who am I?"

"You're Kamijou, _my sweet honey_ -" Hiroki now covered his mouth and sighed, annoyed.

"Unfortunately it's really you, Professor. Now, what possessed you to actually get some work done?" Hiroki placed his hand to the side, grabbing one of the papers, mentally scrutinizing it.

"Eh?! I told you I actually do do work. Have more faith in your superior; didn't you tell the dean how much you admired me and was excited to work beside me?"

"THAT WAS BEFORE I MET THE REAL YOU! A LAZY CHILDISH MAN!"

"Appreciate that I'm not some old pervert who sexually harasses you!"

"T- THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE! I SEE THE GREY HAIRS!" Hiroki had now crumpled up the paper he was reading.

"Kamijou! That was for the dean, oh man after all that work I put into the page. Woe is me!"

Hiroki mood instantly changed, bowing his head frantically, "I'm so sorry! I'll retype up the page for you." He rushes passed You and opens the door.

"Wait!" You calls out; Hiroki turns around confused.

"Do I really have grey hairs?" You questions seriously, planning to buy green hair dye after work.

 **SLAM.**

Takatsuki Shinobu had rushed to the hospital carrying a girl he attended T University with after a friendly get-together. It's been about 20 minutes since he had waited for someone to come out and ease his worried mind.

He widened his eyes as he sees a tall, attractive man with blue hair approach him. "A- ano…"

The man didn't seem to hear as he just walked passed him. Shinobu decides to get up and approach the doctor. He wanted to know if his friend Chiyori-chan was alright.

"Sensei!" He calls out, flushing slightly as he saw several people turn towards him, then back to whatever they were doing.

The man turns around, following the voice, and bending down slightly when he saw Shinobu. "Were you calling me?"

 _'H- he's so cool!'_ Shinobu admired the man, then looked at his nametag. _'Kusama Nowaki, huh? Ah shit, he works in the pediatrics department. Now I really look stupid.'_

"N- no, it's nothing. Please go on ahead Kusama-sensei, I'm sorry to bother you." Shinobu sighed, turning around, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"You're waiting for an update on a patient, aren't you?" Nowaki smiles at the boy.

"H- hai! But she's not a child, she's my age actually, 19."

"I'll go and check with a nurse and get back to you immediately; what's her name?"

"K- Katsura Chiyori."

"Very well." Nowaki pats the boy's head, "Don't worry, the doctors here are going to definitely take care of your friend."

Shinobu flushes, "T- thank you."

Nowaki walks passed the boy and Shinobu stays still for a moment, before returning to his seat.

Shinobu was brought out of his passionate reading to see Kusama-sensei looking down on him, smiling.

"It seems your friend was suffering from a sudden heat stroke. She was burning up, but now she's fine. In fact she'll be discharged in a matter of minutes. I told you there's nothing to worry about."

Shinobu gets up and bows, "T- thank you very much!"

"Why are you thanking me? I haven't done anything?" Nowaki laughs slightly at how innocent the boy was.

"I suppose… but-" Shinobu was interrupted by a ringtone he set specifically for You went off. He feels his cheeks heat up before excusing himself to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Shinobu-chin! How ar- KAMIJOU PUT THAT BOOK DOWN!" Shinobu hears a crash in the background, he pulls the phone from his ear for a moment.

"…Hello?" Shinobu tries again.

"Sorry, sorry, how are you? Did you eat?"

"I did."

"Ahhhh I'm sorry, I wish I could've ate you delicious cooking with you-"

"I didn't cook. I went out with a friend."

"Oooh." You's tone had changed, a more concerned one was now put to play. "How was that?"

"It was fine until she collapsed because of how damn hot it is outside." Shinobu grumbled. He really hated the hot weather and would much rather prefer to live somewhere where it would be cold all the time.

"Huh?! Are you okay?"

"Yeah… wait WHY WOULDN'T I BE?! It's her that you should be concerned for." Shinobu flushed as he saw people around him look towards him, some with eyebrows raised.

You's laughter rang through the cellphone and Shinobu help but flush deeply, he was completely drawn to that voice of his. "I'm just teasing. How is she?"

"She's fine. She's going to be discharged soon so I figured I'd walk her to the station."

"I could pick you up from there if you'd like. You haven't been in my car in a while."

"That's because every time you 'pick me up', you display your true colors and ulterior motive." Shinobu grumbled; making love with You was an intimate, amazing activity, however he really hated doing it in his car, it was waayy too cramped.

"You complain now but be prepared to moan out my name when I get my hands on you." Shinobu's face truly resembled a tomato.

"B- baka."

"I'll meet up with your near the station in about thirty minutes. I'm hanging up." You says.

As Shinobu heard the dial tone, he really hoped his face would cool down in time for their meet up.


	2. Chapter 2: Respect your elders

Hey there! I really hope that you guys will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it ^^. I was thinking of naming which couples would be included in each chapter just to make things less confusing. This chapter will be Romantica/Nostalgia central :). Btw "-" won't stay every time i tried to separate sequences within the chapters, WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?! UGHHHHH!

Please enjoy! Reviews are great~ 

* * *

Takahashi Misaki had just finished tidying up the living from all the scraps of paper the Great Usami Akihiko had sprawled around after being forced to finish his manuscript for his editor Aikawa Eri.

Misaki collapse on the couch tiredly, patting himself on the back for his hard work. He really… _really_ wished Usagi-san (Akihiko, for those who don't know :3) would learn basic cleaning skills, having to clean up trivial things for the man always put Misaki in a bad mood.

"I'm home." Akihiko's voice rang through the apartment complex and Misaki instantly stood up, face flushing a bit.

"Welcome home, Usagi-san. How did the delivery go?" Misaki greets the tall man as he watches him take off his shoes. Akihiko enters the living room, looks around for a bit, and then collapses on the couch.

This annoyed Misaki, _'The bastard could thank me for cleaning up the pig stye.'_

"I don't want to talk about that. I've already exhausted my voice enough talking to those people." Akihiko grumbled, yawning.

"If it pisses you so much, how about handing your manuscripts on time?" Misaki rolls his eyes, hoisting up one of Akihiko's many bears Suzuki-san and placing it on a different couch, dusting it a bit.

When Misaki turns around, he notices Akihiko was staring at him, smirking.

"W- what?" Misaki questions, knowing that exact look causes Misaki nothing but trouble.

Akihiko stands up and heads towards Misaki, causing the boy to start moving back, ready to head upstairs and into his room. The attempt was futile as the former wrapped his arms around the latter tightly, lifting his shirt and pinching his nipple. (1)

"Work times over. Misaki time starts now." Akihiko whispers, lustfully. Misaki shivers and snaps out of his own thoughts as he begins to frantically move around in hope to break free from the former.

"U- Usagi-san, you haven't eaten dinner! I- I worked really hard tonight." Misaki tried his best to cough up an excuse.

"Hmmm… can't it wait until after we get off?" Akihiko playfully smirks, twiddling his fingers on both of Misaki's nipples, feeling them harden from his touch. "Besides, you're responding quite nicely, tonight."

"T- thats…!" Misaki tried his best to hold back a moan, "A- anyone would react this way over this. C- can we eat first?"

"Will I get to have my way with you after we eat?" Akihiko asks bluntly, not wanting to let the opportunity go to waste.

"Didn't you have 'your way' yesterday? And the day before that, and the day before that?"

"…But I'm horny today."

"YOU'RE HORNY EVERYDAY!"

"It's your fault anyways. Which is why I want to satisfy myself and you."

"WHAT?! THAT DOESN'T MAKE A LICK OF SENSE!"

"I know where I could lick right about now and it would _totally_ make sense."

"BAKA USAGI-SAN!" Misaki finally pries himself from Akihiko's grasp and rushes to kitchen, grabbing two well-made plates of food and places it on the dining table. "Eat!"

Akihiko's sighs in defeat, walking towards the table and sits, grabbing a plate. Misaki sits across from him, grabbing his own plate and begins to eat.

"That reminds me…" Misaki begins after he swallows his food, "Today at work I got to learn a little more about how the company truly works."

"Well I'm glad you found out how shitty the people and work are. I'll begin your resignation letter to send out."

"T- that's not what I meant!" Misaki grumbles, _'What the hell?'_ "I actually find it interesting, learning about sales work, sneaking to read some beginner stages of manuscripts and just getting into the aura of a working environment."

Akihiko was now smiling, "Do you plan on working full-time after college there?"

Misaki drops his fork, apologizing quietly and picks it up, still shocked from the question. He never really put in much thought in what he wanted to do 'officially' after college. His major was Economics, therefore he understood the field well enough. Working at Marukawa had opened his eyes and introduced him to a world he wouldn't mind being in for a while.

"I don't know yet." Misaki responds after a moment, "I will admit that it is… interesting. But it's also really hard to earn a position there full-time with how competitive people are."

"That hasn't stopped you before, like when you so desperately wanted to get into Mitsuhashi University."

 _'He has a point.'_ Misaki pondered, "But even if I work my hardest, there's still a possibility I wouldn't get it."

"If you let me, I'll land you the job easily."

"I WANT TO EARN IT! _EARN IT!_ "

"Then stop with the with the self-loathing. I'm sure with your passionate personality and your independent attitude when it comes to problems that come your way, you could make it in." Akihiko continues eating and Misaki flushes.

 _'Is he trying to cheer me up?'_ "A- anyways, there are a lot of things I'm not certain about, like if I want to really get into the company, or if I want to continue being in the major or-"

"…If you're going to keep living with me after college." Akihiko finishes the sentence for him. It wasn't that he was annoyed over the fact that Misaki still hasn't given him an answer about this, it's just that he hoped desperately he'd give it to him soon.

Misaki chuckles awkwardly, "I- I still have time to decide, plus if I were to stay, Nii-chan would definitely be upset with the both of us."

"Which is exactly why I am ready to inform him of our relationship." Misaki chokes on rice as Akihiko finishes the sentence.

"W- w- what?! N-" Misaki coughs hoarsely, watching an amused Akihiko stare at him, "He'd reprimand you and I on the spot! And then faint!"

"Which is why I say I'm fully prepared for the outcome. Our relationship means the world to me, I don't intend to let you go, Misaki."

Misaki's face was now beet red, "W- what are you saying? S- stop trying to monopolize me!" Misaki begins to eat his food quicker, embarrassed.

"What's wrong with monopolizing the person I love?"

"EVERYTHING! EVERY~THING IS WRONG WITH THAT! I'm not some toy-" Misaki was interrupted from a kiss from Akihiko.

Misaki falls from his chair and starts to crawl back, "S- stay back!"

Akihiko (obviously) disobeying his commands, hoists the boy and begins to head upstairs, "Dinner time is done. It's playtime."

Misaki, try as he might, failed to make Akihiko let go of and was swiftly thrown onto Akihiko's bed, watching as he closed the door.

The next day Misaki was dressed in a suit as he headed towards the train in order to make it on time for work. He heard around the office that some big mangaka was coming to visit the company and everyone had to dress properly.

He almost didn't make it on time because of Baka Usagi-san's _morning surprise_ (AKA a great blow job~) and he had to mentally beg himself to come quick enough.

Misaki cringes at the thought as he enters the building. He sees the people around him frantically moving around, dressed in their formal attires.

Misaki walks towards the hallway where he and other part-timers work and was soon pushed down by a person carrying multiple papers.

"Ah!" The man stands up straight, bowing frantically before offering a hand, "I'm so sorry, I'm super sorry."

Misaki took the hand offered and noticed how vibrant the mans eyes were. He had chestnut colored hair and he was looking extremely guilty.

"Ah… it's okay, sir, it's my fault for being in your way." Misaki watches as the man begins to pick up the papers surrounding them and begins to help out.

When finished, Misaki carries the stack, ready to hand it to the man, "Here you go…er…"

"Ah, sorry, my name is Onodera Ritsu, I work in the Emerald department." Ritsu laughs awkwardly, grabbing the papers and mumbles a thank you.

"I'm Takahashi Misaki, a part-timer."

"Oh I see, Takahashi-kun thank you so much for helping me out. Now I have to go deliver these to the printers. Wish me luck."

Misaki has heard around how tough the printers were and laughed, "Good luck, Onodera-san."

Ritsu nods before speeding passed him, and Misaki continues to where he needed to go.

* * *

Onodera Ritsu sighs as he plops down onto his chair. He'd just finished an exhausting conversation to convince the printers to accept the (extremely) late manuscript. Takano Masamune, the editor-in-chief of the Emerald department at Marukawa, had decided to leave his own work last, as he was preoccupied with other assignments given to him.

But it still pissed Ritsu off how unorganized the man truly was, it amazed him how people continued to call Masamune "The Capable."

"Rit-chan, you should get started on the new project, now that the cycles just about finished." Ritsu's co-worker, Kisa Shouta says, snapping the former out of his thoughts.

"U- uh yes, sorry." Ritsu begins to furiously scan the new stack of papers, starting to correct a certain page, noticing that it need more spunk. About an hour later, he feels slightly fatigued and decides to take a break, looking around noticing that Masamune wasn't back from his meeting yet.

"Kisa-san?" Ritsu taps the man, who was blushing slightly at his phone.

"Y- yes?" Shouta places his phone in his side pocket, "What is it, Rit-chan?"

Choosing to ignore the reaction, Ritsu continues on, "Is the meeting Takano-san in very important or something?"

"Hmm…" Shouta pondered, "Well, considering that Hatori-san had been called to go in about twenty minutes ago, things must be dire. I just hope that he won't be in a pissy mood when he returns."

"You mean like usual?" Ritsu joked and Shouta responds with a chuckle. Sadly, he himself knew it wasn't actually a joke.

"FUCK!" A voice roared through the hallway, causing both Ritsu and Shouta to jump, mentally preparing themselves for the fireworks.

"You know there's this saying: 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.'" Shouta whispers to Ritsu and he snickers, watching how both Hatori Yoshiyuki and Masamune walk into the office.

"What are you two mindless laughing about?" Masamune grumbles, eyes mostly focussed on Ritsu.

"Nothing, nothing. How was the meeting, Takano-san?" Shouta asks, smiling playfully. Both Yoshiyuki and Masamune head to their appropriate stations. Yoshiyuki begins to pick up the phone, dialing a number and pressing the phone to his ear.

Masamune angrily picks up a nearby manga and sighs, "The shitty consultants here don't understand that the way I plan things out is the right way to go about things. Now I have to thoroughly convince them through the phone. I will not stand to let those _four hours_ sitting in that damn conference room go to waste."

"Takano, some of your points were impossible to go through with, I mean, we can't make people work on such holidays like Christmas Day and such. We're not some kind of convenience store here to listen to your every request." Yoshiyuki says, rolling his eyes. "I'm glad I got there when I did, otherwise I could've sworn you would've hit someone."

"Don't flatter yourself, if I had any willpower left in me I would've swung at you too." Masamune says, angrily. He then checks his wristwatch and looks towards Ritsu. "Oi newbie! Let's get dinner."

Ritsu looks up, confused, "Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf or something? We're going to get dinner. Need I remind you that I'm the one who keeps track of your food intake. It would be a hassle dealing with you keeling over again." (2)

Ritsu glowered at the man, and both Shouta and Yoshiyuki returned to their work, not bothering to pay attention to their bantering. "I'm in the middle of a manuscript-"

"Take it home. The cycle's just about done, you don't need to start that for a few days."

"Unlike you, I'd like to get my work done on time." Ritsu was about done with how demanding Masamune was.

"Argh, fuck! You're annoying. Be a man and just accept your faith."

 _'I… really… REALLY need to teach Takano-san a lesson or two in learning to be less of a dick.'_ Ritsu thought to himself.

And yet...

Here Ritsu was, walking behind Masamune in the dim lit evening, heading to their apartment complex.

"U-um Takano-san, I could always just order something." Ritsu really didn't want to go to Masamune's house since it always ended with an unfortunate (yet pleasurable) experience.

"Don't be stupid, it's way too late in the night time, it'd be bothersome to order something now."

"There are plenty of places that will gladly do the job…" Ritsu mumbled and was responded with a click of a tongue.

"Are you that against eating my cooking?" Masamune sighs as they reach the apartment.

"I- it's not that I'm against it, it's just that you never listen to what I say. Always going with your gut…" The two men walk towards the elevator.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Well, like I said before, do things in the proper order!" Ritsu begins when they enter the elevator, safely behind closed doors.

"Well we did go on a date, a trip, and I even asked you out. You said yes-"

"I DID NO SUCH THING! YOU FORCED ME TO-"

"…so I think that means that we're heading towards the right track in our relationship, Onodera. Though, there's still one more thing missing."

"Huh?" Ritsu questions, _'What more could this man want?'_

"You just need to admit you love me, is all."

Ritsu grunted, "I can't just say something just because you say for me to do so. Besides like I said before, I- I need time-" The elevator door opens and the men were surprised as their lady, the elderly lady appears from the behind the doors.

"Ah, good evening, ma'am." Ritsu straightens himself, hoping she hadn't heard anything.

"Oh my, my, if it isn't the two host club members. How was the shift?" The elder woman smiles sweetly at the two. Masamune chuckles quietly and Ritsu pauses for a moment. (3)

"Huh?" Ritsu questions, before remembering she always saw the men coming home late and assumed they were host club members for whatever reason, "Ah no, you're mistaken-"

"Tonights shift was the worst, I'd tell ya lady. The girls wouldn't leave poor _Onodera-sama_ here alone. I basically had to squeeze my way through the screaming girls to get a chance to even breathe a single 'Master, it's time to go home.'" Masamune says, completely serious.

All of the blood had drained from Ritsu's face and he stood there dumbfounded.

"Ah ha ha ha!" The elder woman snickered, "But, I see why those girls were pawning over this man here. He's quite the catch."

"You're telling me." Masamune says, and the hairs on Ritsu's head stick up, regaining consciousness.

"He's joking! Really! Seriously! A hundred percent!" Ritsu frantically moves around, ready to run to his home.

"Of course, of course. Well, Mr. Neighbor, and _Onodera-sama_ , have a nice night. Please tell me one day where you both work." And with the elderly woman enters the elevator.

Once it closed, Masamune busted up laughing.

"Bwahahahaha!" Masamune chuckles, "You should've seen your face! Ahahaha!"

"THAT WAS SO NOT FUNNY, THAT'S HARASSMENT!" Ritsu says, not wanting to be with this man for any longer. "The next time you see her, you better explain yourself to her, I don't want her to get any weird ideas. I'm going home now. Please eat dinner by yourself. Good night."

Ritsu heads to his apartment, swinging the door open and slamming it shut.

"Gochisousama." Masamune claps his hands together.

"…Gochisousama…deshita…" Ritsu repeats clapping his hands reluctantly. After being forced to let Masamune inside, he was cooked up a delicious meal from the latter. He really hated how good Masamune really was at everything.

 _'Not that I would ever tell him that and worsen that ego of his…'_ Ritsu thought, annoyed.

"See? That wasn't so bad, besides you seemed to enjoy my cooking." Masamune chuckles.

"Now that you've got what you wanted can you please GET OUT OF MY HOUSE?!" Ritsu roars, "I'd like to cash in for the night, please and thank you."

"Hmmm, I'll leave if-"

"UghhHhhHhH."

"…you kiss me."

Ritsu sighs, knowing that was coming, "I could always call the cops on you, call it some kind of 'breaking and entering' situation."

"That's nice, though, what kind of intruder makes food for the person they love and even tidies up the house a bit?" Ritsu flushes at the first part of the question.

"An intruder with great hospitality skills and advanced prior knowledge in fine cuisine."

"So you admit that I'm a great cook." Masamune smirks, egotistically.

"No- ah shit!" _'I should really think before I speak more often.'_ Ritsu groaned in his thoughts.

"Anyways, all you have to do is kiss me and I'll be out of your hair."

"Heh. Like _you'd_ be satisfied with just a kiss."

"Who knows? I'm pretty tired after this _great cook_ made a feast for two. I might want to head home and sleep, as well." Masamune smiles, picking both their plates up and places it in the sink, then approaches Ritsu's couch and lays on it.

Ritsu sighs in defeat, "Just one kiss?"

"I'm pretty sure I said that."

"And you'll leave."

"Mhm…" Masamune says, watching as Ritsu approaches him, looks down at him, and appears seemingly unconvinced.

"Really?"

"Really." Masamune nods, grabbing a nearby pillow and placing it below his head.

"Really… really?"

"Yes, really, really."

"Like really, really, real-"

"WOULD YOU JUST KISS ME ALREADY?!"

"Fiiiine." Ritsu watches Masamune waiting for him to initiate. "C- close your eyes!"

Masamune rolls his eyes, before closing them. Ritsu then stares at Masamune's face for a moment. He really did find the man attractive, however that wasn't the reason he fell for him, of course. There many things he liked about Takano-san, formerly known as Saga-senpai, back in junior high. However, whenever Ritsu thought of his teenage years, and the fleeting love they shared, he can't stop himself from thinking about what they have now. They were both adults, he was well aware of this. He was also aware that now that they're independent men, they had more free time and availability to spend more time together, even though they were boss and subordinate and coincidentally living right next to each other. There had been many… many situations where Ritsu had sprawled his feelings for Masamune out, but looking at him now… he just felt...

…completely drawn to him.

Ritsu squeezes his eyes shut and pecks the older mans lips, immediately pulling his head up and soon Masamune opens his eyes.

"Well?" Masamune questions.

"…Excuse me?"

"I'm waiting. What's taking so long?" Masamune grumbles, growing impatient.

"W- what? I just did it!"

"I didn't feel a thing."

"Haven't you heard of a feather kiss?"

"Sounds like something a brat would do." Ritsu was now furious.

"A- anyways, please leave. I did kiss you just now and I'm not going to do it again."

"Well then I guess I'm sleeping over, since I didn't feel a thing."

"WAH! NO! Go home now! You promised!" Ritsu retorts, pulling on Masamune's arm.

"Mm, don't wanna." Masamune says, and before Ritsu could retort the former pulls him in for an aggressive, yet passionate kiss.

* * *

MmmmmmMmMmm what'd you guys think? . I really really like criticism, and when given I try my best to improve on my weak points.

(1) - Toooootally ripped that off of the show. Just imagine the scene from Junjou Romantica 3 Episode 1 ;)

(2) - This is referring to the manga when bby Ritsu keels over due to malnutrition after consuming all of dem energy packets and convenience store packed lunches. Bad Ritsu, bad!

(3) - This is referring to the manga and anime, when the elder woman was misconstrued due to Takano-san's lie about how their 'best work happens at night,' which I have to say; I agree with you, Masamune, you sly dog.

Until next time~


	3. Chapter 3: Aliens

((Annnnd we're back to Egoist and Terroist, huehuehue))

* * *

"Akihiko, what the hell are you doing in my office?! Get out!" Hiroki grumbles at his childhood friend and the man he was formerly in love with.

Akihiko had been leaning onto Hiroki's desk, his not busy hand was holding a few papers, patiently waiting for Hiroki to notice them.

"Hiroki, I need you to read and edit this upcoming story idea I've got."

"I'm very busy at the moment, as you can see." Hiroki points at the stack of papers on the desk, hungry to be graded mercilessly. "There's a time and place for everything, you know."

"This is urgent." Akihiko dodges the book thrown at him and approaches the brunette, "...If you don't do it, I'll write about you and that lover of yours again."

"Geh! You said you wouldn't dare to do such a thing ever again! Haven't I scolded you enough?!"

"It's not my fault you decided to call before have your ass pounded-" Another book was thrown at Akihiko, successfully hitting his face. "…I deserved that one."

"YOU THINK!?" Hiroki screeches, "Anyways, I'll read your damn story, just please leave. I don't want the head professor to come in and see an intruder in our office."

"I'm no intruder. I just happened to swing by, with an initial intention."

"Sounds like an intruder to me."

"That reminds me… how are you and that lover of yours?" Akihiko questions.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Hiroki hisses, "And why does the mention of intrusion stimulate a conversation about…my… lover?"

"Wasn't he the one who intruded on your life and soon made you his?" Akihiko's face brightens up, and he takes out a mini notepad and pencil, "That's a good one, Great Usami-sensei. Hiroki, please let me write about you guys once more."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY, YOU EGOTISTICAL BASTARD!" Hiroki bellows. He then grabs Akihiko's bag and throws it at him, the latter catches it.

Akihiko sighs and brushes past the brunette, stopping for a moment to face the shorter man, "Hey… your boss smokes doesn't he?"

"Huh?" Hiroki questions, caught off guard, "Y- yeah…? Why?"

"I'm craving a cigarette, Misaki doesn't let me-" Akihiko stops mid-sentence, realizing what he had just said, "Ah, never mind. Call me when you're done, I'll be here in jiffy."

The door closes after Akihiko and Hiroki ponders a moment.

 _'Misaki? That's the name of his lodger? Misaki… Misaki… where have I heard that name before?'_ Hiroki was frustrated, trying his very best to remember the person that sticks to the name.

He was pushed out of his thoughts as Yoh opens the door, and scurries inside. "Ah Kamijou, quick, hide these!"

Hiroki stares at the box he was passed, inside held books, various pens and some kind of manual.

"What the hell is all of this?" Hiroki questions, "And why do _I_ have to hide it?"

"Turns out the dean has so many interesting books! I can't wait to pawn all over each and everyone of them~" Yoh was in his own world. Hiroki's jaw dropped, gawking at his boss.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! RETURN THESE AT ONCE!"

"Ahhh, what's the harm? He won't be missing them, he had 'em in a corner in his office, I couldn't resist."

"Why'd you also take pens?!" Hiroki wasn't ready for the response.

"I was thinking of making a miniature fort!" Yoh flashes a grin.

"…Out of pens." Hiroki confirmed, more perplexed than ever.

"Bingo~"

"YOU ARE THIRTY SIX, PROFESSOR!"

"I know! It's crazy how time passes by. Anyways, could you hide them just for today? I have to get going soon."

"But what if he comes looking for them? I'm not putting my job on the line for you!" Hiroki growled, seriously wishing the dean would see Yoh right about now.

"Over missing books that he puts to the side? Not likely. Besides, if he truly cared for these babies, he wouldn't have them out and in the open for anyone to borrow." Yoh plops down on his chair, lighting up a cigarette.

"You mean steal them?" Hiroki places the box on his desk, pushing aside the story Akihiko gave him.

"That makes me sound like some kind of thief."

"That is the definition for being a thief..."

"Stop putting off the task at hand," Yoh disposes of the cigarette, then he picks the box off the desk and looks around the room for a bit, before placing the box behind the garbage can next to Hiroki's desk, not before he takes out two pens. "Jeez, must I do everything around here?"

"WHAT?! THIS IS THE MOST WORK YOU'VE DONE ALL YEAR!" Hiroki was ready to choke the man out.

Hiroki watches as Yoh stares at the two pens in his hands, then places them on each side of his head, sticking them there. "Look, I'm an alien!"

Before Hiroki could really commit first degree murder, their office door opened, and there the dean stood, smiling slightly.

"Ah Gakubucho!" Yoh cheers, obviously not affected by his own childish antics.

"Gakubucho, please excuse the professor from his rather… impudent appearance. Is there anything we can do for you?" Hiroki asks, wanting to jump out of a window because of how embarrassed at the moment.

"Ah well…" The dean begins, "I _was_ going to ask if I could borrow a pen, since I can't find any in my office. I see that Miyagi-kun over there is making good use with some of yours."

"I'm just trying to brighten the mood _Kamijou-sensei_ seems to always bring down." Yoh speaks, honestly.

"That's Miyagi-kun for you. Haha." The dean laughs and Hiroki stares the the two men dumbfound.

 _'Am I really around two adults at the moment?'_ Hiroki thought to himself.

"Anyways, it's strange, I could've sworn I just had a full stack on my desk a few moments ago. I go out to eat with my wife and then _BAM!_ , it's like they were never there."

"Hmm… that is strange." Yoh says.

 _'THAT'S CAUSE YOU- ARGHHH!'_ Hiroki angrily thought to himself.

"Don't worry Gakubucho, Kamijou and I will be on the lookout for that pen thief; for the meantime, please take this pen." Yoh pulls out a pen from his hair, "You can keep it."

"Thank you Miyagi-kun. You're always looking for this old man." The dean smiles at both men. "Please continue your hard work, the both of you."

"Of course! Right, Kamijou?"

"R- right." If looks could kill, Yoh would've been seven feet under the ground by now.

The dean smiles, waving the pen and then shuts the door.

"Annnnd there you have it, Kamijou. No one was suspected." Yoh takes out the other pen and tosses it in the box.

"Professor, I hope that you have bad luck for the next one hundred years."

"WHA- How dare you wish something so cruel on your boss?! Take it back!" Yoh pounces on Hiroki, knocking over several books.

"ARGH! Get off me, you heavy bear!" Hiroki tries his best to push the bigger man off of him.

"Not unless you take that back!" Hiroki could now confirm that Yoh was _extremely_ superstitious.

"Nope! You deserve it!" Hiroki continued on, taking advantage of this.

"Why you-" The door swings open and instead of the dean, Shinobu was at the other side, his face fuming.

"WHAT THE- MIYAGI, YOU CHEATER!" And with that, the door slams shut. Yoh gets off the smaller man, scurrying his things.

"W- wait! SHINOBU!" Yoh rushes out of the office, leaving an annoyed, aggravated and EXTREMELY embarrassed Hiroki to clean up the aftermath of their little wrestling match.

* * *

"I'm home." Hiroki says as he takes his shoes off. After the stress-filled day with Akihiko, the Professor and his strained arm from all the books he's tossed and turned, he was ready to just collapse onto his bed.

Nowaki had just finished pouring his coffee, he turns and his face instantly perks, "Ah, Hiro-san! Welcome home!"

Hiroki flushes slightly, ' _Why does his face always brightens up when he seems me? That idiot..._ ' "Why are you making coffee this late at night?"

"Ah…" Nowaki sets the cup on the dining table, walking towards Hiroki and takes off his coat for him, placing it on the coat hanger, "I came home early due to the lack of patients tonight, so when I saw that Hiro-san wasn't home, I decided to wait because I didn't want to fall asleep before Hiro-san came home… so…"

Hiroki sighs, he truly couldn't understand how obsessive his lover was towards him. However, and he wouldn't admit it, that was one big part of Nowaki he deeply loved.

"Well I'd hate to burst your bubble, but I'm here, you can head to bed." Hiroki says, walking towards their room, "I'm going to take a bath."

"Oh what a coincidence, Hiro-san! I haven't taken one, either." Nowaki says, following suit. "Let's take one together."

"Pass." Hiroki grumbles, "You definitely didn't take one on purpose, knowing you!"

Nowaki smiles apologetically, "I'm sorry, Hiro-san, it's just that we haven't been able to see each other due to our different schedules. I'd like to take advantage to spend some time with each other. Even a simple bath would make me happy."

Hiroki sighs in defeat, taking off his shirt and tossing it to the side, "C'mon, get on with it."

Nowaki widened his eyes and blushed, jumping onto his tsundere-like lover, "Hiro-san!"

"ARGH! GET OFF!"

"How was your day, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asks, once they both settled in the bath, facing one another. Hiroki had laid a damp towel on his forehead, laying back on the bath.

"Apart from the usual, I had to deal with the Professor's shenanigans again. He can be so damn infuriating."

"Oh…" Nowaki's tone changed, he wasn't exactly fond of Yoh, not after his failed attempt to kiss _his_ Hiro-san. "I see. I'm not surprised to hear that, honestly."

"Just today he shoved two pens in his hair, calling himself an alien, and the dean came just in time. However, instead of scolding him, he chuckled saying, 'That's Miyagi-kun for you,' the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Nowaki laughed a bit, washing his arms with the suds, "Hiro-san come here, I'll wash your back."

Hiroki complied, already worn out from the day and shifted closer to Nowaki, turning his back and feeling the towel rag touch his back.

"I'm here to alleviate Hiro-san from the stress of the outside world, just sit and relax…" Nowaki smiles and he softly kissed Hiroki's shoulder. Hiroki shivers at the touch.

"Ah, sorry for not asking sooner, how was your day?" Hiroki asks, not wanting Nowaki to see his face at the moment, he was blushing waaayy to hard.

"Hmmmm… it was fine, the kids were very cheerful today, all clinging on to me and waiting for me to read stories to them. But besides that, I did encounter a teenager who was adorably shy towards me." Nowaki smiles at the thought.

"What's that kid doing at a hospital? Is he a stalker?" Hiroki felt arms wrap around him, he then sits on Nowaki's lap, still refusing to look at him.

"Hiro-san that's mean! He was waiting for an update on his friend, she had a heatstroke." Nowaki pouted when he tried to get a better look at him.

"This is why this time of year in Japan is the worst. People always want to do stupid things and wind up facing dire consequences. Damn brats."

"I suppose… but wouldn't it be nice to travel overseas for once?"

Hiroki finally looked up at Nowaki, confused, "Where did that come from, Nowaki?"

Nowaki smiled, "Hiro-san's finally facing me." Hiroki flushes, pushing himself away from Nowaki, his back facing him.

"But I was just thinking, since we've been together so long and haven't been on that many trips, why don't we go to one overseas?"

"It's too sudden, don't you think? I still have a month left of teaching, and you're becoming a full-fledged pediatrician, the kids and other doctors there need you."

"But Hiro-san, I still haven't taken my vacation days and I recall you haven't either, since you're devoted to your job."

"Well of course, literature is my life."

"So why don't we?" Nowaki approaches the man slowly.

Hiroki sighs, "If you had told me this a few months prior I would've taken the offer into consideration, but…" He turns to see Nowaki right behind him, his face showing one much like a child begging for a candy bar. Hiroki sighs, feeling slightly guilty.

"Fine… I'll… think about… it." Hiroki finally says and Nowaki claps his hands, then wraps an arm around Hiroki.

"Thank you, Hiro-san. I love you." Nowaki whispers to him.

"Bastard, it's not like I said yes." Hiroki mumbles, scooting even close to Nowaki, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"But I've earned a maybe. There'e still a 50-50 chance." Nowaki smiles, running his hands through Hiroki's hair.

"…" Hiroki fell silent, enjoying the soft fingers playing with his hair.

For a little while both men lay there, neither speaking a word, just enjoying their peaceful silence.

"...Nowaki?" Hiroki mumbles, breaking the silence as he felt something below him.

"Yes?"

"WHY ARE YOU HARD?!"

"Well seeing Hiro-san naked and just a few meters away from me turned me on so-"

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

"Hai." Nowaki tilts Hiroki's head up for a kiss.

* * *

"Shinobu-chin, wait!" Yoh had been chasing Shinobu after yet another misunderstood moment with Hiroki. "Stop running so damn fast, I'm not as young as I used to be, you know!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU BASTARD!" Shinobu screeches, causing people passing by to stare at the two men. Yoh had enough of this and decides to use all of his ability (and stamina) to reach up to Shinobu. Yoh grabs onto Shinobu's wrist, dragging him towards an alleyway.

 _'No matter how you look at it, I **do** look like a predator.'_ Yoh regrettably thought as they were safely out of sight of bystanders.

Yoh sighs before beginning, "Shinobu, what you saw was a mis-"

"-understanding? You always say that Miyagi, but it… you… WHY IS IT THAT EVERY TIME I COME BY YOU'RE ALWAYS DOING SOMETHING THAT TOTALLY JUSTIFIES WHY I SHOULDN'T TRUST YOU AT WORK?!" Shinobu screeches, tears forming in his eyes as he tries to escape

"I understand that you're extremely pissed, but Kamijou and I, even after a year of reassuring you, are simply boss and subordinate. In fact what you saw today was me scolding Kamijou for casting a curse on me. You know how I am with that stuff."

"Well, you are extremely paranoid. Though, I can't forgive you for pouncing on your subordinate. The only person you should pounce on is me!" Shinobu grumbles, prying his hands from Yoh's grasp.

After that response, Yoh ponders as to how he should reply without seeming like a pervert.

 _'Though what he'd just said was just asking for a perverse comment...'_ Yoh thinks, sighing mentally.

"Shinobu-chin, there's a difference between the way I pounce on him and the way I pounce on you." Yoh decided to take this route and by the looks of his lovers face, it wasn't looking pretty.

"I'd _love_ to hear this one." Shinobu says, unsure and most likely, depending on the answer, expecting this to end with no sex for Yoh tonight.

"Well you see…" Yoh begins, carefully choosing his words, "When I pounce on you it's because I find you adorably cute and I want to rain my love for you through physical contact."

Shinobu blushes, reconsidering what he had thought prior.

"As for Kamijou, I do it to punish him." Annnnd we're back to square one.

"P- PUNISH?!" Shinobu was furious now. "MIYAGI, YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME!"

"WHAT?!" Yoh questions before realizing what he'd just said, "No, no, you've got it all wrong, Shinobu. I punish him through increasing his workload, or playing pranks on him, or my belt."

"YOUR BELT?!" Shinobu was in a state of shock.

"To _strangle_ him! Nothing more!" Yoh reassures the younger man.

"BE MORE IN DEPTH WITH YOUR EXPLANATIONS! THIS IS WHAT CAUSES NINETY NINE PERCENT OF OUR ARGUMENTS!"

"UGH! I'm sorry Shinobu. Can we just go home now?" Yoh was tired, "I'm done arguing for tonight. The original plan was for me to pick you up at the station. What happened?"

"I dropped the friend I mentioned on the phone off at the station and figured I had time to meet up with you directly. I would've been there earlier but my father stopped me to ask for a pen. I always figured since it was a university, he'd always have them in stock. Weird, huh?"

"Yeaaahhhh..." _'Forgive me, Gakubucho.'_

"Anyways, I'll forgive you if you promise to do something for me." Shinobu eases himself close to his lover, wrapping his arms around the latter's neck in an attempt to look seductive.

"What's that?" Yoh wraps his arms around Shinobu's waist, lowering his palms slightly above the younger's ass.

Shinobu brings Miyagi's head down and whispers into his ear, "The next time I walk in on you two…" Shinobu then tugs roughly onto Yoh's hair, "YOU BETTER FOLLOW THROUGH AND CHOKE HIM TO DEATH WITH THAT BELT OF YOURS!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Okay, okay! I promise!" Yoh sighed in relief as Shinobu let go of his hair. "You know, I'm at the stage where hairs could easily fall out. Are you trying to make this old man bald?"

"I'd still love you if you were..." Shinobu spoke honestly.

Yoh tilts Shinobu's head up to him, "Sometimes… and only sometimes you're cute, you know?"

Before Shinobu could retort, Yoh presses his lips on his own. Shinoby slowly closes his eyes, taking all of Yoh into him.

When they break free, Shinobu was flushing deeply, Yoh couldn't help but chuckle slightly. _'I lied. He's always cute.'_

"Let's go home." Yoh says, and grabs ahold of Shinobu's wrist as they walk out of the alleyway.

* * *

I wrote this chapter while listening to Konata's theme song. I don't why I had to tell you guys but… yeah.

Until next time, xo.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Books and Staplers

I wrote and rewrote this chapter several times. But, finally here it is!

{Most couples are in this chapter. I tried my very best c:}

* * *

Misaki had just finished finalizing the last of his work for the day. He was ready to go home, cook, clean and fall asleep.

That of course depends on how much Akihiko will be _feeling up for it_ tonight.

Misaki cringes at the thought as he turns on his iPhone and jumps at the vibration. 12 missed calls.

All from Akihiko.

Misaki swipes at the call back button and waits as the phone rings once.

Twice.

Thrice.

 _"Hello?"_ Akihiko greets on the other line.

"What blew up?!" Misaki got straight to the point.

 _"…"_

"…"

 _"…What?"_

"SUZUKI-SAN! Oh God… don't tell me you did something to that damn bear." Misaki groans, recalling that Akihiko rarely calls him and assumed something went horribly wrong in their shared home.

" _Nothing blew up- wait, do you seriously think I'd do something like that?_ " Akihiko feigned offense.

"…"

" _Suzuki's stuck in the dishwasher._ "

"GAH! H- HOW?!" Misaki flushes as he walks by several people in the company. He enters the bathroom and widens his eyes at the response he got.

 _"…Nah I'm just messing with you. I figured you'd be coming home late tonight so I want pick you up from work."_ Akihiko says confidently.

"USAGI-SAN! I will not have a repeat of my first year of college. I don't want to see you or that damn red sports car of yours parked outside of Marukawa, got it?!" Misaki hisses, entering a bathroom stall.

 _"Well I'm not exactly parked. I'm kind of blocking the drivers behind me."  
_  
"MOVE!" Misaki bellowed through the phone. "What the hell?! Usagi-san, you're always causing problems for others!"

 _"I'll move when you come out. I also figured it wouldn't be easy for you to just be a good little boy and hop on in."_

"A- are you threatening me?!"

Misaki heard several honks from where he assumed to be other drivers behind or near Akihiko.

 _"Better get a move on, Misaki. Cops are bound to just roll up any minute now."_

"AND YOU'D RATHER BE STUCK UP IN JAIL AND ROT TO DEATH?!"

 _"Are you an idiot? I wouldn't be jailed for life over a simple traffic jam."_

"THAT YOU CAUSED- ARGHH!" Misaki sighs, composing himself. "Okay you know what? Here's my ultimatum-"

Misaki could hear the sound of tapping on what he assumed to be Akihiko's car window. He hears the phone plop onto some hard and then faint murmuring.

 _"…no… don't care."_ Misaki starts sweating at the several dialog he could hear coming out of Akihiko's voice.

"Akihiko, move the damn car!" Misaki cheers up when he recognizes the company's president Isaka Ryuuichirou's voice bellowing through the phone.

Misaki could barely hear any dialog from that point on and decides to hang the phone up. He then opens up Akihiko's contact information, and sends a text.

 _'If you can come in and drag me out to your car. I'll let you…'_ Misaki stops the text right there, granting Akihiko's mind to wander.

Misaki hears the bathroom swing open and flinches at the volume of a familiar voice followed by an unfamiliar one.

"Takano-san! Stop following me everywhere!" Ritsu screeches once he assumed they were safely behind closed doors. He turns on the sink and washes his hands furiously.

"Okay, Oda Ritsu."

Misaki hears a bang and tries his best to climb on top of the toilet seat, hoping the two men couldn't tell someone else was accompanying them in the bathroom.

"STOP BRINGING THAT NAME UP!" Ritsu says, feeling himself get angrier.

"Anyways…" Masamune moves closer to Ritsu, turning off the faucet. Ritsu backs up, unsure of the former's intentions. "Are you feeling okay? I'd understand if you want to have a shoulder to cry on."

"What the- no! Especially not yours, thank you." Ritsu sighs. "I'm… I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Misaki had decided on taking out his phone and plugging in his headphones. He really felt rude for imposing on their conversation.

"Onodera. You're not fine." Masamune places his hands onto Ritsu's cheeks. "Don't even try to lie to me."

"Why are you so…" Ritsu trails off.

"Ritsu…" Masamune murmurs.

"Takano-san…" Ritsu mumbles, entranced by Masamune's gaze. He felt himself slowly closing his eyes as the latter grew closer.

 **BANG!**

Ritsu snaps out of his senses and pushes himself off of Masamune and turns his direction to the stall where the noise came from.

There laid a hurting Misaki, rubbing his head and groaning. Misaki opens his eyes and instantly flushes.

"T- T- T- Takahashi-kun!" Ritsu nervously announces the younger man's name. He rushes to the stall and bends down, offering a hand. "D- d- deja vu, huh? Ah ha ha ha." Ritsu was now laughing nervously as Misaki took the hand offered.

"Y- y- yes. T- thank you, Onodera-san." Misaki politely bows after getting up and puts his phone back in his pocket. _'This the last time I try putting headphones in with one hand.'_ He looks over at the taller man of the three and noticed how uninterested he appeared at the moment.

"You know this guy?" Masamune halfheartedly questions, his gaze meeting Ritsu's.

"Yes. This is Takahashi Misaki, a part-timer here." Ritsu turns towards Misaki smiling. "Takahashi-kun, this is Takano Masamune. He's the editor-in-chief of the Emerald department here. AKA my boss."

"Pleased to meet you, Takano-san." Misaki bows at Masamune, and begins to figure out how to get out of here as fast as he could without it being considered rude.

"Same here." Masamune bows. "Like it here so far?"

"Y- yes." Misaki felt slightly irritated by the man and Masamune noticed it right away. "It's a great pleasure being surrounded by wonderful books all day."

"I agree!" Ritsu cheers. "Though, it'd be nice to be able to work in literature once in a while instead of shoujo manga's."

"Hah. Like hell I'd let you transfer." Masamune snorted. "Your ass is mine-"

Misaki widens his eyes and Ritsu quickly interjects.

"TAKANO-SAN! AH HA HA HA! That's a really funny joke. Of course you mean it in a sense that I'm your subordinate. Then of course I'm yours… for work!" Ritsu wanted nothing more then to have Misaki leave so he could slug Masamune.

"Who's joking?" Masamune questions, deciding to tease Ritsu.

"GUAH!"

"A- are you two…" Misaki flushes, unable to approach the question properly. "U- um…"

"W- what?! NO! Of course not! I mean we're _men_! MEN!" Ritsu frantically answers.

"…Huh?" Misaki questions, confused. "I- I was going to ask if you two are enjoying editing manga for girls."

Masamune smirks as the flustered Ritsu straightens himself up.

"O- oh right! Yeah. I- I mean it doesn't matter whether we enjoy it or not. If the story sells that's all that matters, right?" Ritsu chuckles nervously.

"You forgot to add how fun reading new stories are." Masamune says checking his watch.

"I see." Misaki wonders if he could ever considering editing such a girly read 'fun'.

"Well…" Masamune grabs Ritsu's arm, "Part-timer, Onodera and I have a date to attend to. Let's chat up again one day."

Misaki flushes at how fast Masamune drags Ritsu out of the bathroom. He could hear Ritsu's angry voice yelling at Masamune until it gradually fades away.

"Well, that was... odd." Misaki mumbles to himself. He cracks his neck before exiting the bathroom.

However when exiting, a group of girls push past him in a stampede-like mode. Misaki found himself on the floor with track marks made apparent all across his back.

"Ughhh…" He moans as he looks up to see what the fuss was all about. He widens his eyes as he spots Akihiko's poker face as he was speaking to several girls who were flushing slightly.

Misaki gets up and pats down his pants. He wonders why the girls are giving Akihiko their attention since he never admitted to how he looked like or his real name rather than the pen name he goes by.

 _'Maybe it's because he's attractive…?'_ Misaki blushes at the thought, shaking his head. _'What the hell am I thinking?'_

Misaki decides to push past the girls surrounding Akihiko and exits through the front doors, rapidly.

Akihiko, using his seme senses, felt Misaki's presence and excuses himself from all the girls. He then quickly exits the company and looks around to see no sign of Misaki.

He sighs in defeat and heads towards his car, freezing when he sees a flushing Misaki sitting in the passenger seat looking down at his phone, earphones on.

Akihiko smiles before entering the driver's seat.

* * *

"Mmm… Kou- I'm- coming!" Shouta announces before he reaches his orgasm, riding out his lover, Yukina Kou's cock.

"Shouta-san…!" Kou moans as he comes deep inside Shouta's prostate. It's been a while since he'd had his hands all over Shouta, due to his overnight shifts at the company. Texting was never enough for Kou, and he was devoted to always… _always_ pleasing Shouta and himself as if to say: 'It's been a while! Let's catch up~'

Shouta hops off of Kou's dick, moaning slightly as he felt both his and his lover's cock grow limp. As he heads the bathroom, Kou catches his wrist and pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

"Wow. If that was your way of saying 'Hello', I can't imagine your 'Goodbye.'" Shouta says when they pull apart.

Kou chuckles slightly, "Let's hope it never comes to that. Ever."

Shouta flushes slightly and enters the bathroom.

The two men had taken their separate showers and now were stationed in their living room. After two years of dating, Shouta had asked Kou what'd he want for his twenty-third birthday and when the response was to 'live together', Shouta had almost fainted right then and there.

 _"I- I- Impossible!"_ Shouta had said, his face as red as a tomato. _"What would your parents say?! And oh God… what about your little brother?"_

 _"But Shouta-san asked me what I wanted for my birthday so I'm answering honestly."_

Kou replied back. _"And my parents wouldn't mind. Neither my brother- why does he approval matter in the first place?"_

 _"D- don't ask! Anyways, it's not happening. Nope. Never."_

The moving preparations had started two days after this.

"Shouta-san…?" Back to the present now. Kou had both his arms wrapped around Shouta's waste as the latter sat in between his legs, eyes glued to the TV.

"…" This commercial really had Shouta's undivided attention.

"Shouta-san." Kou tried again, but to no avail. He wondered how the commercial about a car had intrigued Shouta this much.

"Shouta-san… do you want to buy a car?" Kou questions.

This snapped Shouta out of his trance, "Huh? Oh… well I've been thinking about getting one recently. But, I'm not sure yet. I mean, ever since you mentioned about being more alert about things like my drivers license before, it got me thinking." (1)

"I think you should get it, Shouta-san!" Kou cheered. "It would be like a mirage. People would wonder why someone who looks so young and cute like you could possibly being driving."

"Oi, oi, oi! Are you trying to insult or compliment me? Pick one, Yukina." Shouta glowered upward at his lover.

"Eeeeh…?! Shouta-san, I thought you said you'd stop calling me by my surname."

"And I thought I told you how embarrassing it was to just call you by your given name. Idiot."

"Well you sure were confident saying it when you were bouncing on my- mrph!" A pillow was shoved onto Kou's face, drowning out his voice.

"This and that are two different things. And don't ask me what that means because I refuse to explain!" Shouta says as he removes the pillow and hops out of Kou's grasp.

"ANYWAYS. If I do decide to get one. I- I'd like for you to come with me to the dealership. You know to help me… pick one out." Shouta mumbles the last part.

Kou flushes and pounces onto his lover excitedly, "Shouta-san!"

"Get off me you big oaf!" Shouta grumbles, however his body was saying something different as he blushed slightly at the nostalgic warmth of Kou's body.

* * *

"Professor… how long are you going to drag out this library blackmail?! It's been two years since then!" Hiroki grumbles as he places the last stack of papers Yoh ordered him to print from the meeting he had no time to attend.

"Hmmm~ Never!" Yoh announced, his smile fading as he was giving a frightening glare by his subordinate.

Hiroki sits down onto his chair and decides to just drop the conversation in general. He was done talking about this shit for tonight. What he wanted to do was to go home and insinuate a night of love making with Nowaki.

As if Yoh were clairvoyant, the older man spoke up. "How's your boyfriend?"

Yoh's eye's were glued to his computer, so it surprised Hiroki when the man caught the book he had thrown at him in an instant.

"H… how…?" Hiroki was disturbed and impressed.

"I've grown accustomed to your sneak attacks by now. No point in trying-" Another book was thrown, this time successfully hitting Yoh in the face.

"HA!" Hiroki snorted, "I've still got it."

"KAMIJOU! What the _fuck_ is your damage?! Why are you always throwing books?! Harming my precious babies." Yoh picks up the book that rested on his face for a moment and caressed it soothingly.

Hiroki's eyebrow twitched. "You're right. I should stop throwing books."

"Thank you." Yoh sighed, relieved that Hiroki was going to stop with the abuse.

The thought lasted for a few seconds when a stapler hit his back.

"GUAH…?!" Yoh was confused and ducked as another stapler headed his way, knocking over his empty mug.

"I should have thrown these thing a looonnnng time ago. Thank you professor." Hiroki smiled, gleefully.

"WHAT?! NO! NO! GO BACK TO BOOKS!"

"I don't know… I'm kind of digging the reaction I'm getting out of you."

"You sadistic BASTARD!" Another stapler hit Yoh right on his shoulder. "GAH! PLEASE, BOOKS! I'll never complain about your violence again!"

Yoh was going to have a serious conversation with HR about limiting the amount of tools Kamijou could obtain.

The staplers had stop and Yoh rubs his shoulder, groaning. "Did you really have to drag that out?"

"Yep. You deserved it."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"DIDN'T THAT ORDEAL TEACH YOU ANYTHING?! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF AN EDUCATOR!"

"Sure it did! It taught me that you're a complete mani… I mean strong man. Boy, I'm impressed by that upper body strength of yours." Yoh had begun to insult Hiroki before the man raised another book.

"Anyways if it'll shut you up... he and I are doing okay. He's now spluttering about some trip overseas or something." Hiroki pours himself the remaining coffee into a mug, taking a swig as he sat back down.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Shinobu-chin had mentioned before about gay marriage being legal everywhere in the States and Canada. Now he's getting these weird ideas."

Hiroki had spat out his coffee, as he coughed. "Wait… *cough* Wha- *cough, cough* what?!"

"Kamijou-sensei! I never seen you so concerned for my personal life! Are you finally admitting we're the best of friends?"

"Like hell, I am! *cough* D- do you *cough* know what this means?!"

"You should stop drinking coffee when your syllabus is only three feet away?" See previous book throwing action.

"NO YOU IDIOT! *cough* Nowaki wants to propose to me!" Hiroki groaned. _'Of course that idiot would want to! I'm throwing that damn TV and radio out when I get home...'_

"Yay…? Or should I say boo?" Yoh questions as he picks the book up and places it on his lap, "I'm not sure how I should respond. Isn't marriage supposed to be a happy event?"

"You were married! Look where that led you." Hiroki rolled his eyes.

"Happier than I've ever been with the person I care deeply for?" Yoh smiles as his mind floods with mental pictures of Shinobu. Some flashed with the latter in the kitchen burning the fuck out of their dinner. Another was his lewd face begging for more.

"ANYWAY! I can't get married! It wouldn't register here in Japan and I couldn't possibly wear the ring at work. It's just all wrong!" Hiroki starts pondering about a lot of things.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're just speculating, Kamijou. I'm sure that he just wants to take a vacation with his beloved _Hiro-san_. You're the one who's assuming the kid wants to get married. Unless… unless you actually want to use this opportunity to get married?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I'm fine with what we have now. I don't need something like marriage to create suspicion for both of us. In a sense, I'm protecting Nowaki."

"Riiiiight. Keep telling yourself that." Yoh looked down at his phone when it vibrated. "Well… this is my cue to leave. Kamijou, take care of these documents and I'll get up in the morning to proof 'em. Good night." Yoh gathers his things and exits the room.

Hiroki had been drowning in his thoughts.

 _'Marriage...?'_

 _'This is absurd. Nowaki wouldn't do such a thing.'_

 _'Of course he would! It's Nowaki.'_

 _'I should just get him to admit it! Then flat out admonish him for getting such a twisted idea.'_

 _'But maybe it'd be fun…?'_

 _'ARGHHHH!'_

Hiroki began furiously typing on his computer, trying his very best to push these thoughts out of his mind.

* * *

"I'm home!" Yoh cheers as he swings the door open to his shared home with Shinobu.

Yoh was surprised to see an empty living room and kitchen. Usually Shinobu would attack him with kisses and then shove his cooking down the former's throat.

"Shinobu…?" Yoh walks around the apartment, looking for the man. He enters their room and noticed his lover watching TV intently.

Yoh freezes when he hears the announcer on the TV speak.

 _"Ready to make some cabbage burgers?! Just watch us and get ready to-"_ Yoh switches the TV off.

"I was watching that!" Shinobu grumbles.

"Don't even think about it."

Shinobu gets up and wraps his arms around Yoh's waist. "You said you'd be here an hour ago, old man."

"Brat." Yoh bends down and kisses Shinobu's forehead. "Works been piling up. If it makes you feel better, that text you sent me got me to my feet and out the door." Yoh wriggles his eyebrows.

Shinobu flushes. He should send nudes more often.

"Anyways, did you eat? I had set out your dinner a while ago but I figured you'd be late. It's in the fridge."

Yoh smiled faintly. He loved how Shinobu always thought about his well-being. It just showed how much the brat cared for him. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Miyagi…?" Shinobu questions, "You okay?"

"Mmm, yeah. Just thinking about how much I love you, is all."

Shinobu flushes, "G- go eat!"

Both men exited the room and Shinobu warmed up Yoh's food. He then placed it down for the older man, sitting across from him as they talked about each others day.

When Yoh finished his meal, Shinobu spoke up again.

"How's Kamijou the Devil doing?"

"Wow Shinobu, you _actually_ care for him now?" Yoh was surprised.

"Not really, you just look like you have something to say. I figured it's about him."

"Oh no you don't… this is another trap, isn't it?"

"No traps. Swear."

"Okay well… turns out the man thinks he's going to be proposed to."

"Really?!" Shinobu cheered up. This was the best news he received all day!

"Yeah, wait- you're awfully ecstatic." Yoh says, noticing the sudden change in the aura of the room.

"If he's married that means he could finally keep his paws off of you!"

"BRAT. Marriage doesn't stop people. Haven't you heard of an affair?!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU PLANNING ON HAVING ONE WITH HIM!?" Yoh had truly set himself up for this one.

"NO! God, let me finish. Kamijou doesn't want to get married. He believes it would be a hindrance on his lover's job."

"Where does his lover work?" Shinobu asked, intrigued.

"Ah, a doctor. I believe."

"Oooo I see." Remembering the nice tall man by the name of Kusama. "Is he a kind man?"

"Usually, yes. However, my first encounter with him wasn't pleasant. Albeit it was my fault." Yoh sighs at the thought.

"What happened?" Shinobu questioned.

 _'Crap. I can't tell him the whole truth. That's like signing my death note.'_ "You see, Kamijou was feeling down in the dumps one day and he caught us… hugging. Then he came in between us and punched me in the throat."

"With good reason." Shinobu grumbled.

"This was before I met you, don't worry." Yoh wanted to desperately change the subject.

Shinobu did it for him. "The doctor I met was kind. Though, he was a pediatrician."

"That's funny. I believe that's where Kamijou's boyfriend specializes in."

"The doctor's name was…"

"That boyfriend's name is…"

"Kusama Nowaki." Both men said it in unison.

Shinobu widened his eyes, "YOU MADE THAT COOL MAN ANGRY?!"

"COOL?!" Yoh questions, annoyed.

"Oh man! That ruined my chances on becoming his friend." Shinobu groaned. "Now he's gonna know I'm dating someone who he hates."

"Isn't that a bit extreme…?" Yoh grumbles as he gets up and places the dish in the sink. He begins to wash it.

"Anyone would hate someone who touches their lover! I hate Kamijou with everything inside me."

"You hate the man for no reason. As I say all the time; NOTHING WEIRD GOES ON BETWEEN US!" Yoh wipes his hands with a dry towel.

A bright light bulb appears above Shinobu's head, "I have an idea."

"Oh no… no no no, you are not going to get involved with that couple- what are you doing?" Yoh stopped admonishing the boy when Shinobu began to take off his pants.

"Miyagi… come here." Shinobu, using his pointing finger to hint at the older man, entered their room, his shirt coming off.

Yoh, dick-whipped, entered the room behind him, taking off his tie. "Shinobu-chin…"

"Miyagi…" Shinobu moaned as he was fondled.

* * *

"...And furthermore, you should stop doing shit like that in the company! If word gets out, I'll seriously die!" Ritsu grumbles at Masamune who was eating calmly in the restaurant they were stationed in.

"I told you, I don't care if people find out. My work and private life are two different things. I'm boning you and I still manage to produce top quality work." Masamune says.

Ritsu flushes, "See what I mean? You don't stop running your mouth."

Masamune finishes his plate, "Whoo, that was really good. Ready to head out?"

Ritsu rolled his eyes.

Masamune waved at a passing waiter by. "Check please."

"And don't even think about sleeping over tonight!" Ritsu continued complaining in the car ride home. Masamune grew used to this, being together for two years now.

"Yeah… yeah. If you really want me to stop, you should just move in with me." The light turned red as Masamune approached it.

"You're so persistent! I can't just move in with you. We see each other every day, don't you think that's enough?"

"I've lived ten long years without you. I don't think anything is enough if you're not with me." Masamune says, truthfully, as the light turns green. He presses onto the accelerator.

Ritsu flushes, "Let's say we do… live together… I'm a mess. You know that."

"I'd do the cleaning."

"And I can barely cook. Minus, that time with the curry." (2)

"The one that was drizzled by your love for me? I'd cook as well."

"Oh, and I assume you'd wipe my ass, too?" Ritsu angrily says.

"I've stuck my tongue in there so many times. Something as basic as that is no big deal." Masamune rolls his eyes as he pulls to the parking lot near their apartment building.

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! I don't want you babying me. I'm an adult as well."

"Ritsu." Masamune says as he looked from his rearview mirror to the younger man. "I'm willing to do anything in order to keep you from running away from me again. I love you so much."

"Don't… don't confess stuff like that while parking!" Ritsu grumbles as Masamune parks cleanly. Both men exit the car and Masamune grabs ahold of Ritsu's hand. A habit of his whenever they were near their home. Ritsu was long used to it, and loved the warmth of his lover's hand.

He'd never admit it, though.

They enter the building and as they reach their apartments, Ritsu wriggles out of Masamune's grasp and bolts into his apartment.

Masamune sighs and enters his own apartment. He sets down his bag and coat. He then lays on a nearby couch, closing his eyes.

 _"Senpai!" Little Ritsu from the past cheered as his lover, Saga Masamune appeared in the library. "I want to show you this book that might interest you."_

"Oh?"

 _Masamune takes the book, analyzing it. "Read it. It was obvious who the killer was."_

 _"As expected from you, Saga-senpai!" Ritsu smiled, he didn't know he could love his senpai so much._

 _Masamune wraps his arms around Ritsu, "Come over tonight._ "

 _Ritsu nods, clutching onto his lover._

 _After their lovemaking session, Ritsu curled up under the covers as Masamune regains his boxers, putting them on._

 _"Heehee. It's like… we're living together." Ritsu admits. He realizes what'd he said and places the blanket over his head._

 _Masamune looks at the boy hiding under covers. "Ritsu… are you saying you'd want to live with me?"_

 _"I- I- I mean, not now! B- but maybe… in the future?" Ritsu murmured under the covers._

 _Masamune lays on top of the bed, pulling the sheets off of Ritsu and stares at the hickey-covered naked boy._

 _"Eughhh!" Ritsu flushes at how exposed he was. "S- sorry!"_

 _Masamune chuckles, "Why are you apologizing? If anything, I should be. I marked you in such obvious places."_

 _"N- no it's fine!" Ritsu chirps, sitting up. "I- I'm glad. I- I- It's like, I'm marked as yours."_

 _Masamune stares at his little Ritsu before pouncing on the boy once more. He was just so damn cute._

Knocking from a door stirred Masamune from his dream. He looks at the clock and wonders how long was he asleep. The man gets up and heads towards the door.

He opens the door to see a flushing Ritsu, in his pajamas.

"I… um…" Ritsu begins, "Well… you see…"

Masamune sighs, realizing he could never just admit he didn't want to sleep alone. He pulls Ritsu by the wrist and drags him into the formers room.

Ritsu lays on the bed and watches Masamune strip naked.

"Why do you _always_ sleep naked?"

"It's a habit of mine. Don't judge." Masamune hops onto the bed, grabbing on Ritsu. Ritsu scoots closer, inhaling his lover's scent.

"…"

"Oh fuck you." Ritsu groans as his hand was placed on Masamune's shaft, feeling his erection growing. He begins to jerk it.

Masamune pecks Ritsu before pulling down his pajama pants and grabbing his own erection. "I love you," he sighs.

 _'I love you, too.'_ Ritsu ponders as they continue to jerk each other off.

* * *

 **Sorry for a super delayed update. I've been stuck onto the execution part of this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, really.**

(1) - Referring to the most recent chapter of the SIH Erotica couple.

 **(2) - Referring to the Valentines Day chapter in SIH and in the Yokozawa no Baai movie. You know, at the end after the credits. (I stg I almost cried. I love this couple so much!)**

Next chapter, we go into the Egoist couple and… MARRIAGE?!

 **Stay tuned, xo!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cloudy with a Chance of Smut

**I figured I should put some disclaimers.**

 **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Junjou Romantica.**

 **Warnings: Yaoi (duh), Lemon (mhm) and Swearing.**

 **Oh, Egoist & Nostalgia-centric; mainly b/c I was feeling a little chappie for these two the most.**

 ***mumbles* alsoireallywantedtoputlemonformybbysincelebrationofthenewchapterofthemangacomingoutokthxbye**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Hiroki looked down at his sleeping partner and tangled his fingers into the mans hair. When Hiroki had returned home the night prior, Nowaki had greeted him at the door with a surprise kiss. This led to a very sexy evening between the two.

The older man had completely forgot about what he had been worried about until the thought flashed into his mind again. He removes his hand from Nowaki's hair and enters their shared bathroom, wanting nothing to do but forget all about it again.

"Ah, Hiro-san!" Nowaki yawned as he entered the kitchen. "You're up early. I usually have to wake you up."

"Yeah. I guess there's a first for everything, huh?" Hiroki chuckles nervously, pouring two mugs with coffee.

Nowaki walks up to his lover, pecking his cheek as he picks up a mug. "That's true."

"Yep. Like trying a new recipe." Hiroki begins, unsure where he was heading with the odd conversation.

"I guess so." Nowaki agreed obliviously.

Nowaki sets the mug on the coffee table. He sits on the couch and absent-mindedly flips on the TV, turning it to whatever channel interested him.

Both men were on their day off. Well, technically Hiroki was. Nowaki had to stay alert just in case the hospital needed him.

Hiroki walks up to Nowaki and sits down next to him, taking a sip of coffee. The show wasn't particularly interesting to him, but he did tend to blush a bit when he heard Nowaki giggle from time to time.

The show went to commercials. Nowaki turns to his lover, "Hiro-san, have you given any thought to what I asked about before?"

"Absolutely not." Hiroki replies, sharply.

"Oh..." Nowaki pouts.

 _'Oh you and that damn pouty face.'_ "I mean… I have, it's just I don't think we should go."

Nowaki sighs, retrieving his mug and taking another sip. "May I ask why, Hiro-san?"

"I just think… it's too sudden to make such a commitment like that." Hiroki blushes faintly.

"…"

"…Commitment?" Nowaki questions. "I'm not quite following you."

"AH!" Hiroki flushes, realizing what he said. _'Shit. There you go, making Nowaki suspicious. What happened to making **him** admit it?!' _ "W- what I meant was… why don't we leave it for next year?"

"Forgive me for making such a selfish request Hiro-san but..." Nowaki grabs ahold of Hiroki's hand, staring at the man intently. "I would truly like to spend this year with the man I love somewhere other than Japan."

Hiroki's face resembled a tomato and unfortunately for him, there were no books near him to smash into Nowaki's face.

"How could you confess things like that so calmly?" Hiroki questions, angrily. "You always catch me off guard, you idiot."

"I'm _your_ idiot, Hiro-san." Nowaki kisses Hiroki's hand. "Please?"

Hiroki remains quiet and soon Nowaki pulls him into an affectionate embrace. _"Please?"_ he asks again, his voice slightly deeper.

Hiroki sighs, "You know what? **FINE!** But you better appreciate what this super amazing professor has so graciously agreed to do. N- now go buy the damn tickets, I'll pay for half of it."

Nowaki releases Hiroki, smiling lightly. "Already done."

"…"

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry Hiro-san, I just got so excited that I couldn't wait!"

"Where exactly are we going?" Hiroki questions. "And I'll be sure to pay you back. Nowaki, you shouldn't do things like this."

Nowaki stares at the shorter man, "Again, I'm sorry. And as for the location, we're going to the States!"

And that's where Hiroki's heart fell out of his ass. "The States… huh…" _'OF COURSE!'_

"W- why don't we go somewhere else…?" Hiroki offers, "Like somewhere in the Bahamas or something..." _'Where gay marriage is illegal… hopefully…?'_

"No way, Hiro-san. It has to be America!" Nowaki affirms. "I'd love to show you many places in the country. It's the complete opposite of Japan!"

"Everywhere is completely opposite from here!" Hiroki rolls his eyes, "I'm not missing out on much, trust me."

"America." Nowaki says, poker face on display.

Hiroki sighs, "Fiiiiine." _'You pig-headed man.'_

Nowaki cheers gleefully as he hugs Hiroki one more time. "I'm so happy, Hiro-san!"

 _'That's right, be happy… for now.'_ Hiroki ponders, wrapping an arm around the man. _'I've got a few tricks up my sleeves. Just you wait.'_

 ***RINNNGGGGG RING RING RINNNGGGGG***

Hiroki and Nowaki perk up when they hear the former's cell phone ringing on the end of the couch. Nowaki lets go of the man as Hiroki reaches for the phone.

"Hello?" Hiroki questions, wondering who the fuck was calling this early.

" **KAMIJOU!** Where are the papers?!" Hiroki flinches when he hears Yoh's voice boom through the phone.

Hiroki took a deep breath, and then with the deepest American accent he could possibly mimic, he spoke. _"I'm sorry sir, you must have the wrong number."_ **{A/N: Italics are for when characters speak in English}**

Nowaki arched a brow but decided to keep quiet, he knew the words spoken, given he had spent a year in America, but wondered how Yoh would begin to fathom whatever Hiroki was saying.

Nowaki was surprised at the response, however.

 _"Kamijou, given you probably don't think about much except how 'awesome' of a professor you think you are, you need to realize that I too, can speak English. What kind of literary professor would I be if I didn't?"_ Yoh had calmed down a bit and Hiroki mentally slapped himself for forgetting such an obvious detail.

Hiroki waved Nowaki off, not wanting him to see how 'uncool' he looked at the moment. He settles into their shared room, locking the door behind him.

"Anyways, where are the papers I told you to have done for me?" Yoh questioned, "I'm here in our office and I don't see them."

"Are you losing your eyesight already, Professor? Check your file cabinet." Hiroki rolls his eyes at no one in particular.

"I already did- oh. _Oh_. I didn't notice it because some idiot left their Matsuo Basho book right on top of it."

"YOU'RE THAT IDIOT!"

"…Right. Okay, well thank you, Kamijou-tentei. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, wait, wait. I- I need your advice." Hiroki believed that desperate times, truly did call for desperate measures.

"I'm all ears, but it'll cost ya." Yoh says.

"WHAT?! After all the work I do for you! I think I deserve leeway."

"I am not a cheap man, Kamijou. These precious ears are dear to me."

"I see. You're taking advantage of your hearing until you lose it in due time, which should be pretty soon."

"Oh my, I wonder what would happen if I press this button that says 'End Call.'" Yoh's pointing finger grazed over the button.

"Okay, okay! I take it back!" Hiroki frantically states. He really needed some kind of push into the right direction.

"Mm, I don't believe you. Beg for my forgiveness."

"You sadistic BASTARD!"

"I believe we were in this predicament before, except our roles were reversed."

"JUST- just… help me." Kamijou was fed up.

"Fine… fine. Go."

"Okay… well, Nowaki seems excited for this trip and the proposal-"

"So he admitted to the engagement?"

"No. But I know his intentions!" Hiroki grumbles. "And don't interrupt me."

"Aye aye, sir."

"Anyways, I need some kind of plot to avoid any sort of proposal-sounding situations."

"So just tell him straight up that you don't want to get married. Though it seems that even without a ring, you guys appear to be just like a married couple."

"What- _the fuck_ -ever. And I can't do that. Nowaki's… sensitive."

"All the more reason. Toughen the boy up. Is he even a man?"

"That _boy_ sucker punched you in the neck."

"Touche."

"Well anyways, thank you for being of no help. I'll just figure this out on my own." Hiroki sighs.

"No, no, no. I'll be serious for a moment. Kamijou, like I've said before, you are SPECULATING. Kusama-kun might possibly want to take you because well… he WANTS to. What's wrong with a little romantic get-away? You guys have been together for like, what, nine years? I think you deserve this. And don't worry, I'll take care of your work while you're gone."

Hiroki blinked, checking his phone screen for a moment to make sure he was still talking to his boss. "That's actually pretty kind of you, Miyagi. Why the sudden change of thought?"

"I just figured if I do this favor I could definitely have you do something for me in return."

Hiroki sighs, "Of course. Anyways, t- thank you. I'm hanging up."

Hiroki hangs up the phone, debating whether or not he regretted that 'thank you.'

* * *

"Takano- ah!" Ritsu panted as he came, quite hard, into Masamune's mouth. Ritsu tried his best to push the latter up off, feeling embarrassed that Masamune wanted to drink everything he could.

Masamune lifted his head, groaning slightly as he saw Ritsu's lewd face and pressed a hard kiss to his lips, invading his mouth with his tongue, forcing the younger to taste himself.

Ritsu grimaced as they pull apart for a moment, "W- why do you always do that?"

"Well since you're so hesitant to do it for me, I figured I would help you 'test the waters.'" Masamune began to pull the rest of Ritsu's pants down.

"I- I- I did do it!" Ritsu argued, adjusting himself as Takano eased off the remaining clothes he had on. "And it's not like you l- let me f- finish."

Masamune pecked his lips chastely, "I can't help it. Seeing you engulfing my cock, it's pretty hot."

Ritsu flushed, "D- don't you have a censor!?"

Masamune grabs the lube he keeps in his top shelf of his nightstand, "Nope." he smiles.

Ritsu huffed as he watched Masamune lather his fingers with lube and position them to his opening.

"Ready?" Masamune questions and when he receives no response from Ritsu, he enters hastily.

"Ah!" Ritsu bursts out. "I- I was mentally preparing myself."

Masamune shakes his head and begins to probe his fingers inside Ritsu, "You should be more honest with yourself."

Ritsu wails out in moans as Masamune begins to scissor his hole, stretching it out. He then uses his other hand to jerk Ritsu off.

"Ta- Takano-san! N- noo… oh!" Ritsu moaned as Masamune jerks him off harsher.

"You're saying no, but your body says otherwise." Masamune says. "This is going to be your third time coming tonight. New record."

"St- stop! I- I want you to…" Ritsu gasps as Masamune suddenly stops, suddenly interested in what Ritsu was saying.

"You want me to... what?" Masamune urges.

"I want t- to come… with… with you inside me." Ritsu says and instantly flushes. _'So embarrassing!'_

Masamune's expression changed to one of amazement. "That's it." He takes his fingers out and pulls Ritsu up.

Ritsu gives Masamune a questioning gaze as he watches the man reach for the lube and toss it to him.

"What?" Ritsu grabs on to the lube, perplexed.

"Rub that on my cock." Masamune insisted.

"W- WHAT?!" Ritsu was baffled.

"Yeah. And after that, I want to try something new."

 _'Oh no…where is he going with this?'_ Ritsu pondered, usually when they had sex it was always missionary, (despite the two times that were doggy style, but ended in the missionary), mainly because Masamune truly loved watching Ritsu expressions and simply knowing the fact that Ritsu was there with him, physically, rather than in his memories. When Masamune had asked Ritsu to preform fellatio, Ritsu was nervous as is, since he'd never done something of the sort, nor experienced with any other man besides him.

Ritsu's hands were gently opened as Masamune took the lube and flipped open the cap. "I guess you still need some guidance."

Ritsu snatched the bottle, "I'm not a child."

Masamune chuckled, "I don't think a child should be doing things like these." He watches Ritsu pour a little too much onto his hand, glowering at him. Ritsu groaned as he looks at his hand and hesitantly looked at the formers cock, watching as it twitched in anticipation.

Ritsu sucks in a deep breath, before lathering the older's member and feeling slightly pleased to see Masamune groan in pleasure. When he finished up the remainder, Ritsu grabbed some tissues from the nightstand, only to be stopped by Masamune's hand.

"That can be done later, now, I want you to ride me."

"WHAT?!" Ritsu says for the second time this morning, "I- I can't do that!"

"Sure you can!" Masamune smiles, hoisting Ritsu up and onto his thighs. "Just straddle me."

Ritsu gulped.

"What? Afraid you'll slip and fall?"

"You mean if I'll get slip and get _impaled_?"

"Oh, ha, ha. Now can you please do it? I'm horny and aching to be inside you."

Ritsu lifted himself up, closing his eyes for a moment and taking another deep breath. Then ever so slooowwwllllyyy he lowers himself onto Masamune's cock, easing his fingers to stretch his opening a bit more to compensate the older's manhood.

"Ohhhh…" Ritsu moaned. _'I- it feels good!'_ "Oh God."

"Mmmm…" Masamune groaned. "Fuck, Ritsu. Start moving."

"Wait… I… ohh…it's so deep..." Ritsu moaned more, taking in this new sensation. "I need a minute."

"That minute better turn into seconds. I can't hold on much longer." Masamune lightly slapped Ritsu's butt cheek.

Ritsu soon pulled himself up and slammed back down, groaning alongside Masamune. He repeats the action several times and finds himself wandering for his own cock, stroking it as he felt it already leaking onto Masamune's sweaty abdomen.

"Oh… Oh Ritsu! I'm… fuck!" Masamune then came inside as Ritsu came all over Masamune's stomach. He then slides off the formers cock and watches it grow limp.

After cleaning themselves up, Masamune checks his phone and notices that they now had 20 minutes to arrive to work on time.

"Guess we're taking my car. Let's take a shower togeth..." Masamune trails off as he watches Ritsu scurry off and into his own apartment to, what Masamune assumed, shower by himself.

 _'Guess no shower sex, today.'_ Masamune ponders as he heads towards his bathroom.

* * *

 **Kinda short chapter & filter-ish. But I _really_ wanted to get one out for my lovely readers. **

**I started school again & decided to ride out my senior year flooded in a packed schedule. T_T** **OTL**

 **Also I was listening to 'Stolen Dance' by Milky Chance while writing this chappie and I had a little dance off with myself.**

 **Spoiler Alert: I didn't win.**

 **Anyways, again as always~**

 **Until next time, xo!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Break

**Tbh I went on Wattpad to view some of Nakamura-sensei's fans who decided to write some fan fictions about her characters and I came across a Nostalgia one that was apparently a tragedy.**

 **Ironically the tragedy wasn't the story itself but the grammatical errors.**

 **…This is why I stay on this site.**

 **Anyways, this chapter features: Erotica & Terrorist! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What about this one, Kisa-san?!" Kou's sparkly self pointed to a light blue Honda Civic.

"Meh." Shouta responded, not really feeling the color. Shouta, who usually heard Kou call him by his given name nowadays, had forced Kou to remain calling him by his surname outside of the house. No exceptions.

The two were currently at a car dealership.

"Hmmm…" Kou looked around more before stopping at a red Nisan. "Oh, oh, oh! Look!"

"You know, it seems that you're having more fun looking at cars than I could've imagined." Shouta says, rolling his eyes.

"Well of course, Kisa-san! You're the one who said I could help pick it out. I'm trying my very best to make sure you're happy with the best of the best!" Yukina cheered, sparkles shining brighter than ever.

Shouta flushed slightly, "I-idiot." He then circled around a black Toyota, and sighed. "Who knew how hard car searching could be huh, Yukina?"

"…?" Shouta turns around, confused as to why Kou didn't answer and widened his eyes at the sight in front of him.

Kou was speaking to saleswoman who was blushing slightly as she spoke about the car in front of the two.

 _'W- what the hell is he doing?'_ Kisa pondered, closely analyzing the woman's face. _'W-well it's not like she's out of his league or anything. The two looked like they're a c- couple.'_

Shouta mentally slaps himself. _'What am I getting all jealous for? That big idiot always reminds me all the time how much he loves me.'_

Shouta flushes slightly when he sees the woman lightly place her hand on Kou's left shoulder.

 _'Stop.'_

Kou smiles widely, flashing a toothy grin. The woman reciprocates.

 _'No...'_

The woman signals for Kou to follow somewhere and the latter begins to follow suit.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Shouta yelps as he rushes to grab onto Kou's arm.

Both the saleswoman and Kou stare at Shouta, dumbfounded.

It takes only a second for Shouta to realize what he'd done and soon lets go of Kou's arm, flushing deeply. "I'm sorry. I- I-"

"This lady was just about to show me the perfect car for you!" He moves closer to Shouta, his voice lowered as he whispered into the older's ear. "And I was schmoozing my way into a great deal for you."

That's where everything clicked.

The mindless flirting. The smiles. The touching.

 _'So he was doing this for me? I- I…'_

The saleswoman smiles. "You must be the one looking for the car. Boy, you sure are adorable! How old are you? 18? No wait, 16?"

Shouta gulps. "Early thirties."

The woman froze. "You fooled me."

Shouta awkwardly laughs as he was directed to a few selections of cars to choose from.

Kou loomed behind him, staring intently on the choices on for display. "!"

Shouta looks up at Kou as the latter stared at a black Acura, smiling brightly.

"Kisa-san! This one! What do you think?!"

Shouta stares at the car and ponders for a moment. "It's… well, maybe. Actually, it looks nice." Kou jumps at the comment.

"Shall we get it?" Kou questions, happily.

 _'We?'_ Shouta blushes. "I- I guess so." He smiles lightly, catching Kou off guard.

The smile Kou received from Shouta was worth more than any car they could ever purchase.

* * *

Shinobu is **not** a stalker.

And he definitely isn't one to follow a certain someone closely behind to work.

Who is this person you may ask?

If you guessed Yoh, you're wrong my friend.

It actually is...

 _'Damn it.'_ Shinobu groans as he watches Nowaki enter a room only for employees. _'How am I going to talk to him now?'_

Shinobu, completely ignoring Yoh's request for him to 'stay out' of Nowaki and Hiroki's relationship, decided to take matters into his own hands.

He was going to make sure the couple married. And move far, far away.

 _'Then Kamijou the Devil will never touch Miyagi again.'_ Shinobu pondered, sinisterly.

Shinobu decided it was in his best interest to sit near the Employee's Only door and wait for Nowaki. As he sat down, his phone vibrates and Yoh's caller ID appears, with a picture of a man stuffing sushi in his mouth. Shinobu laughs silently before answering seriously.

"Hello?" Shinobu greets.

 _"Shinobu-chin! Where are you? You're the one who wanted to go on a date. Are you standing me up?"_

 _'Oh fuck.'_ "Y- yeah. Shit. I forgot, uh, I had a lot of homework and decided to bring it over a friends house." Shinobu fumbled over a lie. He felt slightly guilty for lying to his lover.

Yoh, oblivious to the tone of Shinobu's voice, bought it. _"That's strange. But then I guess since you're aiming to become a politician that requires dedication. Why didn't you just come home? We could've done it together; it could've been a study date."_

Shinobu was now half-listening, staring intently at the door. "That's fine, Miyagi. I wouldn't want to stress you with even _more_ work."

Yoh snorted. _"Was that a joke?"_

"Right. I forgot you're the sadist who gives your work to your subordinate." Shinobu jumps when a sudden nurse passes by rolling a body that was moving frantically.

 _"Hey! What's going on over there?"_ Yoh questions over the phone, suddenly suspicious.

"Nothing! It's just this movie we're watching!" Shinobu is a horrible liar.

 _"I thought you were doing homework."_

"I thought _you_ were doing homework."

 _"...Huh?"_

The door swings open and out walks Nowaki. The man looks over at Shinobu and smiles, waving him over.

"Look Miyagi, I've gotta go. We've got to finish this basketball game. I'm hanging up." Shinobu ends the call, leaving the confused Yoh to ponder.

 _'So now it's a basketball game?! He doesn't even like sports! Why that little… where the hell is he?'_ Yoh grabs his jacket and heads out of their shared home ready to hunt his lover down.

"Kusama-sensei!" Shinobu cheered when bowing down to the taller man.

"Hello there. How are you?" Nowaki smiles, open to conversing for a bit.

"I'm Takatsuki Shinobu… not that you were wondering. I mean, why would you wonder in the first place? I'm just some kid you just met- I'm rambling aren't I? Anyways, my point is that… that… I know your secret!" Shinobu says, leaving Nowaki wide-eyed.

"My… my secret?" Nowaki questions. _'Does he know about… that? No way...'_

"You!" Shinobu now lowers his voice, notching several bystanders. "You're dating Kamijou the Devil."

"Ah. I see. Hiro-san told you?" Nowaki found this hard to believe.

"Oh God no. He's the type to keep things to himself anyways. No offense to you, sensei. I am actually going out with his boss Miyagi Yoh."

"Oh." Nowaki's tone less interested. "I see. You're what Hiro-san calls 'the mid-life crisis'?"

"Mid-life…? That damn devil- I mean, yes, I'm the young lover. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Nowaki smiles again, not wanting to take any anger out on Shinobu, since he wasn't the one who was after _his_ Hiro-san at one point.

"Anyways, I want to tell you that… that I'd like to help you go overseas with Kamijou!"

Nowaki smiles faintly. "That's sweet of you Takatsuki-kun-"

"Shinobu, if you don't mind."

" _Shinobu_ -kun. However, why do you care about our relationship, if you don't mind my asking? You seem to… dislike Hiro-san."

 _'Because I want him to keep is crummy hands off what's mine.'_ "Because I'm a humble person, sensei."

"I see." Nowaki raises an eyebrow.

"Anyways, enough with the interrogation, I have the perfect way for my- I mean _your_ plan to work out!"

Nowaki decides to listen in, however he had a slightly bad feeling about this...

* * *

"That stupid little…" Yoh had been on a hunt on a certain someone for a while now. Looking from street to street, he suddenly realizes something.

"Wait… yesterday he did say something about a plan involving Kamijou and Kusama-kun. Oh no." Miyagi presses on the accelerator and spins the wheel as he drives to the direction of the hospital.

 _'That sneaky bastard! Using sex to distract me! Wait until I get my hands on him…'_

* * *

Shinobu had just finished explaining the plan to Nowaki as Yoh rushes to them.

"Shinobu…! Oh, Kusama-kun." Yoh bows to the younger man.

"Miyagi-san." Nowaki greets, deadpan. "I see you're with Shinobu-kun over here. He's quite the gentleman."

"Mmm, yes quite." Yoh raises an eyebrow back. "And this _gentleman_ shall be heading off now." Yoh grabs ahold of Shinobu's wrist.

"Wait! Miyagi! I wasn't done-" Shinobu tries to break free as Yoh drags him further away from Nowaki.

"Yeah, yeah. Save for when we get home." Yoh was ready to give a realllyyy big punishment.

Shinobu turns around and waves at Nowaki, who reciprocates and smiles.

Shinobu turns back around and grumbles as he is soon shoved into Yoh's car. When Yoh enters the driver's seat the quarreling begins.

"Why did you do that?! It's not like we were doing anything wrong!" Shinobu bellowed.

"You're right. He wasn't. _You_ were. I told you not to get involved in their relationship. Why don't you ever be a good boy and listen?"

"Oh what-the fuck- ever, old man! You and I both know it'd be interesting if they'd married. I'm just pushing them to the right direction."

"Right direction?" Yoh repeats in disbelief. "You're just being you're little immature self and using this as an opportunity to get in between Kamijou and I!"

"What are you implying Miyagi?! That you two have a thing that I can't break?!"

"NO!" Shinobu jumps at the Miyagi's tone. He'd never heard the man yell. Not like this.

He had however, seen that face Miyagi had on once before. The frightening glare that screamed annoyance. He'd had it during the time Shinobu actively tried to pawn after the older man.

"Do you… ever fucking LISTEN?" Yoh begins and Shinobu stays quiet. "Or are you going to continue being this obstinate? Shinobu, we are BOSS and SUBORDINATE! Shall I spell it out for you? Without the man, I wouldn't be able to get any work done. He's an amazing partner at work and friend when it comes to comparing favorite literature. In fact, he's my best friend. I've never admitted such a thing before since I was only ever interested in sensei. But anyways, that's all he is to me, a friend. A _good_ friend. He is nothing compared to what you are to me, Shinobu. This is why I can not begin to fathom why you feel so insecure about our love! Is it because I constantly mope over our age differences? I have to! You have a whole life ahead of you, and I can't be that one thing that holds you back. I _want_ you to become a politician. I _want_ you to enact laws that will benefit the people of Japan. But most of all, I want you to be happy. And if you constantly moping around over some dumb idea that I may be cheating on you, which by the way, is completely **STUPID** , since you know I despise cheaters. Then, maybe we should take a little break."

"Miyagi…" Shinobu felt tears swelling up. "W- what are you saying?"

Yoh sighs, hating to see Shinobu's tear-stained face. "I'm saying that maybe we should take some time off. Maybe, it'll give you some time to think some things true and realize that I only love _you_. I will only ever love _you_."

"Miyagi I do know that-!"

"No you don't. You're telling me that if I went to work right now, you wouldn't feel angry over the fact that Kamijou will be there?"

"That's… that's not fair! I have every right to be jealous, Miyagi! I love you and he's _gay_!"

"He's also been in a **monogamous** relationship for almost a decade."

"…" Shinobu sniffs again and sighs.

"I don't want to do this either. But, until you take a while to think about us, we can't do anything. I hate knowing that you still doubt my love for you. I don't doubt yours."

"That's not true! What about that time with my English friend?"

"That was different."

"No it wasn't! Miyagi, please, I believe you. Please don't do this."

Yoh revs up the engine and sighs. "I wish I could believe you, Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu puffs up his cheeks and groans. "You know what? Fine. Fuck. You. I'm heading home by train. I do believe you but I guess I'm the one being doubted. Whatever Miyagi, have fun riding alone." Shinobu opens the door and slams it shut, stomping towards the direction of the station.

Miyagi sighs again, rubbing his temples.

Shinobu sighs as he reaches the station.

 _'I fucked up.'_ Both men pondered in unison.

* * *

 **Short chapter and angst! What a combo!**

 **So yes I am indeed sick! But a promise is a promise!**

 **I originally wasn't going to add angst but I was listening to the song Stitches and I was like 'Fufufu perfect.'**

 **Anyways, have a lovely day and as always~~~**

 **Until next time xo!**


End file.
